justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Master Hydraffe/2017 Favorites + Q
hieee Since it's the end of 2017, I thought why not share my opinions on this year in pop culture? This is a compilation of all my 2017 favorites, and I want to invite you guys to share your opinions, too. But keep in mind mine are objectively correct ;) Favorite Albums of 2017 #''Rainbow'', Kesha ♪ #*Kesha's first album since her liberation is full of ballads and bops. While only one of its songs cracked my Top 10, the album as a whole is cohesive and an amazing listen, with next to no duds (except Hymn, which can choke). #*'Must-Listens:' Praying, Woman, Boots, Learn to Let Go, Rainbow #''DUA LIPA'', Dua Lipa ♪ #*Dua Lipa's debut album is FULL OF BOPS, including Blow Your Mind, power-anthem IDGAF, and song-of-the-year New Rules. It dabbles in different styles, so every song feels unique. Younger Now should take notes! #*'Must-Listens:' Genesis, Hotter Than Hell, Garden, Blow Your Mind (Mwah), IDGAF, New Rules, Homesick, Bad Together #''Tell Me You Love Me'', Demi Lovato ♪ #*Demi was honestly the most successful ex-act of 2017. She absolutely slayed the same-day-release with Younger Now, which was an utter dud. Tell Me You Love Me is definitely my favorite Demi album so far, and it has a mix of power-ballads and dance-bops. #*'Must-Listens:' Sorry Not Sorry, Tell Me You Love Me, Daddy Issues, Cry Baby #''Queen Elizab**ch'', Cupcakke ♪ #*Cupcakke is still as raunchy as ever as she continues showing off her lyrical genius. The album is filled with political commentary (Scraps) and the classic sl*t anthems that we have come to know Cupcakke for. Truly an iconic work of art. #*'Must-Listens:' Scraps, 33rd, CPR, Biggie Smalls, Barcodes, C*mshot #''Lust for Life'', Lana Del Rey ♪ #*If you ignore the entire second half of the album, Lust for Life is amazingly strong. The first half is poppy and reminiscent of the Born to Die era which I was hooked by. However, the second half is so intensely boring that it almost lulls you into a sleep. #*'Must-Listens:' Love, Lust for Life, Summer Bummer, Groupie Love, Heroin Honorable Mentions: *''Witness'', Katy Perry ♪ **While this is definitely Katy's worst album, it says a lot to have an album of this calibre as her "worst". I believe if there had been a better promo campaign (i.e. enough with that "purposeful pop" nonsense, this album would have been much better received. It's obviously a different side of Katy, with slightly heavier tunes, but there are also the bops that we love Katy for. (But the Swish Swish music video is honestly one of the worst things of 2017.) **'Must-Listens:' Witness, Bon Appetit (SOLO), Roulette, Swish Swish, Tsunami, Save as Draft *''Meaning of Life'', Kelly Clarkson ♪ **Similarly to Rainbow, none of the tracks are songs that I particularly love by themselves, but the entire tracklist comes together to make a cohesive album that I believe was what Younger Now was trying to achieve. It's full of lovely ballads and the occasional jazzy beat, and I liked the album as a whole. **'Must-Listens:' A Minute (Intro), Meaning of Life, Love So Soft *''Beautiful Trauma'', P!nk ♪ **As with Lust for Life, this album is half-amazing, half-meh. There is a good number of bops, and also a healthy serving of ballads. It's an okay album at worst. **'Must-Listens:' Beautiful Trauma, What About Us, Secrets, Barbies *''Reputation'', Taylor Swift ♪ **The long-awaited album was, to put it simply, a major disappointment. However, this isn't to say that it doesn't have some good songs. The album got off to a really strong start with the gritty, revenge-themed tunes, only to falter near the end. Look What You Made Me Do is THE definiton of a "guilty pleasure", but ...Ready For It? s raps are the nadirs of Taylor's career. **'Must-Listens:' End Game, I Did Something Bad, Call It What You Want, Dress Favorite Songs of 2017 #''New Rules'', Dua Lipa #*This should have been the summer anthem of the year. It's so chill yet empowering, and its beat is definitely something everyone can bop to. #''Lust for Life'', Lana Del Rey #*This is my favorite Lana song outside of the Born to Die era. Unfortunately this doesn't seem to be a sentiment shared by most of the Lanatic community, which is a bummer. The song is incredibly relaxing and feels reminiscent of songs in BTD, which is my favorite Lana album if you haven't already figured. #''Praying'', Kesha #*Honestly do I even need to explain why I love this power-ballad? #''Witness'', Katy Perry #*''Witness'' as an album was rather disappointing, but I had been waiting for Witness the song since I heard the demo. The entire song is a major concept and the instrumental backing gives off a vibe of mystery. The song as a whole just draws me in. #''Havana'', Camila Cabello #*LATIN BOP OF THE YEAR SEND CAMILA TO #1 ALREADY OMG ICON ICON ICON FIFTH HARMONY WISHES #''Shape of You'', Ed Sheeran #*When I first heard SOY, I was a bit ambivalent on it. Then as January went by it slowly grew on me. The song is such a chill bop and I stan it even if it's been super overplayed. #''Fetish'', Selena Gomez #*Selena takes on a side that I've never heard from her before as she channels spooky ooky. The song sounds super subtly sexy, and it's definitely an interesting and fascinating song. #''Call It What You Want'', Taylor Swift #*I'm gonna keep it real - Reputation does not have a lot of standout tracks. That's why it's easy to pick Call It What You Want as a major standout. The ballad is soothing and lovely to listen to, and doesn't come off as tryhard unlike the three singles that preceded it (LWYMMD, Ready for It?, Gorgeous). It felt like a reversion to the 1989 era, which is one of Taylor's strongest eras. #''Save as Draft'', Katy Perry #*When Katy does ballads, she usually does them well, and Save as Draft continues in a long line of great ballads. Even though the email metaphor is super tenuous, the vocals are amazing, and the chorus is extremely strong. It's a downgrade from Hello, but it's still a lovely and welcome ballad. #''Perfect Places'', Lorde #*Look -- I'm not a Lorde stan, but even I cannot deny that Perfect Places is a major bop. That's all. Honorable Mentions: *''A L I E N S'', Coldplay *''Tell Me You Love Me'', Demi Lovato *''End Game'', Taylor Swift *''I Did Something Bad'', Taylor Swift *''Hotter Than Hell'', Dua Lipa *''Begging'', Dua Lipa *''Barcodes'', Cupcakke *''C**shot'', Cupcakke *''Lipgloss'', Charli XCX ft. Cupcakke *''Malibu'', Miley Cyrus Favorite Lyrics of 2017 #'IF YOU A P**** YOU GET POPPED', Cardi B -- Bodak Yellow #*Honestly this lyric transcends 2017; it's probably my single favorite lyric of all time of 2017, I mean name a more iconic line honestly #One, don't pick up the phone, Dua Lipa -- New Rules #I'm just looking for a witness, in all of this/Looking for a witness to get me through this, Katy Perry -- Witness #*I mean oh my god this is one of my favorite songs that Katy has ever made and one of my fave lyrics #I hope you find your peace, falling on your knees, Kesha -- Praying #Climb up the H of the Hollywood sign, Lana Del Rey -- Lust for Life #Something bout the sun's made these kids get scary, Lana Del Rey -- Heroin Favorite TV shows that I watched in 2017 #''Black Mirror'' like honestly you need to watch this #''American Horror Story: Cult'' oh my god this show was so iconic i- #''Survivor'' like honestly you need to watch this #''RuPaul's Drag Race'' like trinity was robbed how dare you #''Haters Back Off'' like can you even believe this god cancelled smh #''13 Reasons Why'' like honestly you can probably skip this Favorite Movies of 2017 #''Gerald's Game'' (underrated gem) #''Get Out'' #''IT'' (overrated not-super-scary gem) #''Wonder Woman'' (iconic feminist movie like yas) #''Split'' (meh) Favorite things that I only discovered in 2017 *''Speak Now'', Taylor Swift album (2010) *''1989'', Taylor Swift album (2014) *''Breathe Me'', Sia song (2004) *''Scary Movie'', film (2000) *''Slumber Party'', Britney Spears song (2016) *Ja'mie King like honestly so quiche so those are my favorites of 2017 if there are any categories you'd like me to discuss please feel free to leave them in the comments below might as well turn this into a Q&A while I'm at it so ask away Category:Blog posts